


When I'm Gone~ France/Reader

by xXxnightdovexXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxnightdovexXx/pseuds/xXxnightdovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little songfic, staring Cheater!France  Cups/when i'm gone.)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Gone~ France/Reader

You've had enough. This was the last time.

You could barely hold back your hurt-filled tears from running down your face as you looked through the front window of the home you shared with your boyfriend. Through the glass you could clearly see your boyfriend Francis on the couch with another woman, again. After the first time you had tried to leave, your anger leading you to rampage throughout the house with the French blond following closely behind, but he had somehow, somehow convinced you with sweet words and gentle touches that it meant nothing. Convinced you he loved you and only you. Only you knew that he didn't have to try hard to convince, you wanted to believe him. You wanted to believe that he loved you and only you. 

Now watching the scene like an outsider you could only feel numb, stupid for believing it for even a second. You should have known... 

You closed your darkening (e/c) orbs, clenching your jaw as waves of hurt smacked against you with each breathless moan you heard him make.

You didn't wait for them this time, You walked straight up to the front door. You cursed yourself for your shaking hands when you grabbed the doorhandle and opened it without hesitation. You don't even need to look over to know that their actions froze, or know that the French man was stumbling to get away from the naked 'stranger' on the couch.

"(y/n)! W-what ar-." His flustered words were immediately cut off, you have seen enough, heard enough.

"I cant believe you Francis. Don't say a word to me." Your deadly calm voice shocked him silent, but only for a moment. 

All you could feel was the sneer and triumphant eyes of the whore on the couch as you trudged up the stairs, a frantic Frenchman following behind. You were blocking out his voice, because you knew if you listened you would give in to the heavy feeling of dread hovering over you. You were tearing up the room you two shared, pulling out a bag and throwing in random clothes and items in your flurry, the whole time evading Francis. Once you were finished you finally turned to him. He looked relieved you were at least acknowledging him.

"Mon Ange, Its not what you think! Please don't leave. It's just a misunderstanding."

You couldn't believe he was trying to pull that shit.

"DONT LIE to my fucking face Francis!" You both were shocked at the volume in your voice, the pain out in the open. 

"I watched you and that...that skank have sex Francis, how dare you tell me otherwise. How could you do this AGAIN? I thought....I thought we could fix it this time." His eyes softened as he heard more and more of the calm break away from your voice and tears spring into your eyes. Regret filling his every thought.

"We can mon ange, I'm sorry. I love you and only you."

"How can you say that after just fucking some other woman in our house?!" Your voice rises again in anger, you have to leave now or you know you will break down. This vicious hurtful cycle will start again...

"I'm done France. Its over." 

The shock and pain in his blue eyes makes you want to take it back. To forgive him.

"No, (y/n) please. We can fix this, I can change." The hysteria in his words almost makes you crack, even more when he reaches out to you, cupping your face lovingly in his hands. Like he always did. "Please."

You broke out of his hold and walked wordlessly out of the room, leaving Francis frozen and staring blankly after you.

He didn't even move when you walked out the front door, bag slung over your shoulder. 

You didn't have a place to stay and your mind was slowly fading into a breakdown. So you decided to take a bus to the airport. Time for some fresh air, a new scene. Maybe visit America and Canada for a day or so...

Frances mind was reeling. He never thought that she would leave....not really. She always forgave him for the stupid things he has done in the past. A heaviness in his heart started to form when he rushed to the window and sees (y/n) leave.

 

o  
O  
o

You were jolted awake when you touched down in Portland, Oregon. You decided to visit Alfred first. When you texted him he said he was in Seattle, Washington testing a new Boeing plane. You rolled your eyes at the time. Boys and their toys. You also got a hold of Matthew who said he would meet in Seattle as well. You were excited to see them again, they would be a perfect distraction. Getting off the plane you were shocked to see the familiar Bomber jacket and standing in front of the crowd.

"Hey (y/n)!" He came barreling towards you and you caught a glimpse of his brother Mattie and Kuma waving at you, as shy as ever.

"Al? Mattie? I thought we were meeting in Seattle..." 

"As if we would let you alone when you came all this way to visit! Where's Francy-pants? Did he come with you?"

You were shocked when he envelopes you in the biggest hug he could muster, even spinning you once in excitement. You could see Matties adorable tilted smile over the puff of the jacket. 

It was the straw that broke the camels back. 

You felt tears streaming down your face and knees finally giving in. The grief finally breaking your strength. You took in ragged breaths and sobbed openly, you couldn't help it anymore. 

Al became frozen stiff, extremely confused and frantic. "Eh!? (Nickname), are you okay? What happened? What did I do?" He was wailing in confusion.

Mattie jumped himself and kneeled in front of you. "Er...its okay (y/n). Whatever happened is um...okay now. We are here for you." You could feel the sincerity even through his worried rambling.

You started to calm, rubbing your tired eyes as Al brushed back your (h/c) hair. "Yeah, I can always help you. That's what hero's do afterall."

You giggled lightly, they do have my back. No doubt about it. You crushed them both in a hug and stood, grabbing your bag. "Ill tell you all about it later, but for now I want to have fun. Show me around Al!"

....

Francis on the other hand was not doing too great himself. The blonde lady he brought home came waltzing up the stairs and looked at him with the same smile she reeled him in with in the first place. 

"Its alright babe, She looked like she was crazy anyways. Besides, she's not even that pret-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. (Y/n) is one of the most beautiful people I have known. She was perfect-"

"Then why did you come to me?" She smirks, knowing that she got him stuck and walks off. She grabs her clothes and leaves the home with a genuine smile.

He didn't even know. He wanted to blame it on the fact that he was a man but he knew that that wasn't enough. He ran his hands through his hair, pacing the room before he pulls out his phone and calls Antonio and Gilbert to meet him at the bar. He didn't know, but its too late now.

o  
O  
o

You were in awe. Al drove you and Matt through the scenic highway, through the deep heavy woods past heards of elk and deer, to farms with horses and cows and little sheep bounding by the roads. The air was a warm, clouds in the sky and Snowy mountains on the horizon. The Pacific northwest was a beautiful sight to see. You were jolted out of your reverie when he stops at a rest sight. He happily dragged you to the railing by the road. 

"Check it, the salmon are jumping up the waterfalls here. Follow me!" He swung his body over the railing and onto a trail leading down to the waters edge.

You were a bit more cautious. "Is it okay to be doing this?" You slowly made your way down the waters edge, feeling like a kid sneaking around a place not allowed. His booming laugh made you lighten up.

"C'mon! your turning into such a goody two shoes-ack!" He trips when you throw a rock at him, causing him to stumble into the cold glacier river water.

Mattie made sure to pull you back away from the spray of water. Kuma was just staring at the many fish jumping upstream curiously.

You took the scene in, ignoring the shouts of the American pulling himself out of the water.

It was beautiful, the trees and greenery framed the river as it moved quickly under its glassy surface. The sounds of rushing water crashing against rocks and songbirds were the only sound you could hear. You watched as the Salmon tried to jump up the stream and up the waterfall with an odd grace. With everything against them they try so hard to get to their goal....

You were a bit saddened, you wondered what Francis would think... You shook your head. That doesn't matter right now.

You look over and see a drenched Al, trying to hide his shivering.

You smirk, "You cold Hero?"

He sneers, "Hell no, H-heros don't get c-cold."

You hum and smile when you hear Mattie holding in his sigh.

o  
O  
o

While France told the story to his best friends he couldn't help but sink deeper into depression when he heard them hissing in pity.

"France, I don't think you can come back after that one amigo..." His Spanish friend states apologetically. The Prussian man for once stays silent, only drinking his beer and listening to Antonio and Francis. "Why did you do it again man?" 

He thought about it for a while now, and he knew the answer himself. It was in his face the whole time. "Because I knew she could do much better..." 

It was self sabotage. The realization of the truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, but your even worse of a man if you just give up..."

All three men were shocked out of their wit when The heavy accented Italian voice sliced through their thoughts. 

"Roma! You came to help ou-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BASTARDO! AS IF I WOULD HELP YOU MORONS...I was just stating a fact." 

Irritated and red faced from the nickname the italian sneers at them, "Well? what are you going to do?"

What was he going to do? France couldn't keep his head straight. He knew he loved (y/n), loved her with everything he was.

He didn't realize he was speaking aloud. 

"Then go after her dumbass, what else do you have to lose?"

Your gonna miss me when I'm gone...

You were exhausted when you got to Americas house, the day wore you out. But you had an amazing time nonetheless. On the way home you told them everything that happened, though it earned you silence for a little bit, things quickly returned to normal. With a sigh you plopped on the bed, humming at the comfortable feel of the blankets.

You jump when you hear shouting a couple of hours later.

You open your door, Mattie was there blocking the doorway. You didn't need to see though, you could hear him.

You could hear Francis.


End file.
